Blood is thicker than water
by LeanneCrescent
Summary: This fanfiction contains spoilers for Ys IX Monstrum Nox. After Adol's sister, Liliana, learned that her brother is in prison, she sets off for Balduq. She last saw her brother 7 years ago when he left her home village to go on adventures. Adol, Dana, Dogi, Olga, Liliana (OC), Yufa, Aprillis, Chante, Doll, Kilysha, Credo, Jules
1. Prolog - Preparations

How long has it been since Liliana last saw her brother? His regular letters delighted the young girl and her father very much, but the rumours and news about his well-being made her stomach rebel. When the redhead heard the first time Adol was wanted and interfered in various things, she was completely different. Care was no longer the right word for it. The fear in her rose from day to day. At night she hardly slept at all. Nightmares plagued her for months, dreams in which she would never see her brother again. Dreams in which he died before her eyes.

One morning at the breakfast table her father, Santiago, asked her about her well-being, because he too was worried about his children. Liliana, like himself, had long red hair that went up to her hip and light blue eyes, just like her brother Adol.

"What is bothering you, Liliana? You have been introverted for weeks, hardly eat any more and you don't sleep very well either.

"I am worried about Adol. If he is really in prison... he has done nothing! Adol would never hurt anyone..."

Santiago leaned his head on his hand and considered for a short moment. "I understand that you are afraid for your brother, but he has chosen life as an adventurer himself. He knew that this life would be dangerous and that he would not have it easy".

"But father, he is in prison! What if he is to be executed? Maybe we can help him! We must help him."

The older one sighed and closed his eyes.

"How do you imagine that we should help him..." he asked quietly.

"We can go to Balduq and look for him there..."

"Liliana... the people there will have something against Adol in their hands. We don't know the backgrounds... we won't be able to help him. Besides..."

Santiago looked out of the window, the sun had already risen and the first people left their houses to do their daily housework.

"...you know that we can't just leave the village. I have obligations..."

Sadly, the young 18-year-old looked at the table and stared at her breakfast.

"I'll go find him." she said quietly.

Her father swallowed his tea.

"What did you say, Liliana?

With a determined look she looked at her father.

"I will go to Balduq and find Adol. I will help him to prove his innocence. I will not be a burden to him and as soon as he leaves this town I will come home again. I must see him, father. I can't sit at home and wait and hope that he's all right and that he gets out of this safely. I'm too scared for him."

Santiago started to laugh and got up from his chair.

"You sound almost like your brother. Okay, take everything you need with you, I'll take you to the harbour tomorrow. Carry bow and arrow with you, Liliana. Write to me as soon as you arrive in Balduq. I need to know that nothing happened to you."

Smiling, the only woman in the house nodded and then embraced her father stormy.

"Thank you.

Throughout the day Liliana was busy preparing herself for the coming journey. She was relieved that her father agreed so easily, he himself had been an adventurer at that time. She was different from her brother, never wanted to see much of the world, the letters and stories she heard were enough. She loved it in her village. She also helped her father with the housework where she could, her mother died when she was very young.

But this time it was different. She remembered that Adol always protected her and was there for her. He took away her fear of so many things. Now she wanted to help him. Once in her life she wanted to save him.

Liliana looked into the bright blue sky and wondered if her brother was well. What he just did, if he was afraid, if he thought of her and her father.

The redhead stood in the marketplace to buy some groceries for the trip. In recent years, she had saved some money so she could finance the trip and live on Balduq for a few weeks.

"Liliana, good to see you," she greeted a villager. "You don't look good at all. Is everything all right?

"Yes, I am fine. I didn't sleep so well last night."

The villager looked at her from head to toe.

"Are you going away with your father?

"No, just me. I will visit my brother".

"Oh yes, the lively Adol... how long has it been now?"

"Seven years...", Liliana murmured.

"Seven years. Time passes. Say hello to him from me."

"I will."

"Liliana. Take care of yourself! I know your father will have prepared you well for the journey, but you never know what the strangers are like."

"Thank you very much, I will not be careless."

Liliana was not trained in swordplay. She learned the art of archery. She was a good shot and she knew it.

In the evening she sat in the kitchen and prepared, together with her father, the necessary utensils for the forthcoming journey. She had provisions, clothes, spare arrows, two pocket knives, small belongings and a chain with a blue stone.

She gave her brother the same chain when he left the village. This chain should bring him luck and he should not forget Liliana.

She sighed and her father put his hand on her shoulder and pressed it lightly to encourage her.

She was determined to find her brother and help him.

The young girl smiled at her father and went to bed shortly afterwards. She tried to find some sleep so that she would be rested for the upcoming journey.


	2. Chapter 1 - Arrival at Balduq

The next morning Santiago and Liliana left before sunrise. The port was only a few hours away from their small village.

The head of the family inquired which ship would go to his daughter's destination.

After a few minutes he returned to her.

"Your ship will soon set sail."

Santiago gave her a ticket.

"This will bring you to Balduq. Your journey takes about three to five days. The ship moors directly in the city, you don't have to travel further through forests and villages".

"Thank you, Father."

The older one smiled and brought his daughter to the ship.

"Take care of yourself!"

Liliana nodded and pressed her father to say goodbye. Then she boarded the ship.

The days on the ship didn't go very fast and it happened to Liliana like years before she finally reached the prison city. The first place where Liliana's legs carried her was the bustling market place. There were many more people in the city than in her small home village. The first thing that caught the redhead's eye was her brother's wanted poster. So the news were true after all.

Inside Liliana hoped all the time that he might not be wanted after all.

For a moment she was overcome. Adol is wanted. No one who is in prison is wanted, which means that he must have fled.

The young girl took a few steps back and ran to a nearby bank. She sat down for a moment and supported her arms on her legs.

Where should she start searching?

Liliana pulled out a letter, the last one she received from Adol. He often wrote of his best friend Dogi. Maybe he can help her if she finds him. In the first letters her brother had described his friend.

While staring at the letter, the redhead heard two young men passing by say something about a new tavern. That would be the first clue where she would look. In taverns you always get information.

Slowly Liliana stood up from the bench, her long hair blowing in the wind. She didn't like to admit it, but the last few weeks have been draining her.

In a small alley she quickly found what she was looking for and slowly entered the tavern.

Her red hair was immediately noticeable and the guests stared at her.

Reflexively she looked to the ground and entered the heart of the pub.

Normally Liliana would never go to such places and she has never been to a tavern. They were just not red for a young girl like her. In her village there was only a small pub, now and then her father was there and met with his friends. She was mostly at home reading a book.

In her home village Liliana was an outsider. They did not avoid her, they were all friendly but with most people who were her age she could not do anything.

The redhead was happy at home with her books.

All the more nervous they made her stare at the men.

"Did you get lost, little one?" a deep voice resounded behind her and Liliana flinched.

She quickly turned around and saw a tall, stocky man with blue hair in front of her.

"Ehm..." was all she brought out of her mouth.

"Have you lost your voice?"

The stranger had crossed his arms in front of his chest and bent down a little to her.

Liliana shook her head.

"No... I am looking for someone. And I thought maybe ..."

"... do you get any information here?"

The petite girl nodded timidly and grinned broadly at her.

"Hahaha... you could be lucky, girl. What is your name?

Hesitantly, the redhead walked a few steps back.

The tall man pulled up an eyebrow asking questions.

"I won't do anything to you, don't worry. My name is Dogi".

Liliana's eyes grew big. A mixture of joy and disbelief was visible on her face.

"You are... Dogi? My brother mentioned you in his letters.

"Your brother?"

Dogi let his gaze wander unobtrusively through the tavern.

"Would you follow me down? We can talk better there."

The blue-haired one went ahead and the younger one followed him down the stairs. He led her to a small sitting area with a sofa.

"Please, sit down."

Liliana did what he said and Dogi sat opposite her.

"You said your brother wrote of me, I hope only good."

Again he had a big grin on his face.

"Yes. You are his best friend. I am looking for my brother. You certainly know where he is, don't you? You certainly came here with him, didn't you?

"Yes. He is currently travelling with someone. I don't know the details, but he can't sit still."

"On the road? But I saw the poster."

"Adol camouflaged himself. No fear... eh.. Adol sister..."

"Liliana Christin. Forgive me for not telling you my name. But I am very careful with strangers. Sorry."

Dogi shook his head.

"You did the right thing. Your brother would cut me into pieces if something happened to you..." he said laughing and Liliana also had to giggle a little.

The red haired woman let her gaze wander through the room.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No. Probably in the evening. But Liliana, you had a long journey behind you. You must be hungry!

"A little bit. Many thanks Dogi. I would like to look again for an Inn by..."

"NO! Liliana, you can sleep with us. We still have free beds".

"Thank you very much. To be honest, I didn't expect to find you so quickly," she said smiling.

After long conversations and a good dinner, the redhead was at the big round table and started writing her promised letter to her father. It was already dark outside and Adol had still not returned. A sigh left her throat, and she continued writing.

She had arrived intact in Balduq and had found Dogi, she now lived with him and Adol. Soon she would be reunited with her brother.


	3. Chapter 2 - Family

Liliana was so absorbed in her letter that she did not notice that Dogi came back together with two other people.

The big blue-haired man gently tapped the young girl's shoulder and she turned around.

Liliana's blue eyes widened with the young man standing in front of her. She recognized immediately that this was her brother, but the black hair confused her.

"Adol..." she quietly brought out.

The person addressed put his head a little crooked and looked at her questioningly. Next to him stood a little girl who introduced herself as Kilysha.

Dogi was also a little confused now and tried to break the embarrassing silence.

"You will not have forgotten your family, Adol..."

Sadly the redhead looked to the ground.

"Please, don't be angry that I suddenly show up like this. I was worried about you..."

Tears formed in her eyes, the attempt to suppress them did not work.

"Ah... sorry, sister... I... it's been a long day."

The person addressed looked up, Adol continued.

"I'm just surprised to see you. I haven't forgotten you..."

Something in his words made Liliana doubt. She noticed that something was different but at that moment she shifted her thoughts to the time when they were separated. They had not seen each other for seven years, both he and they had changed. Adol had experienced a lot in the last years, of course he was surprised to see his sister. She had not announced herself, but simply stood in front of his door. Who wouldn't be surprised.

"It's okay. A lot has happened. Don't worry, Adol." Liliana said with a forced smile, which nobody noticed.

The feeling of distance didn't let her go.

Also the following days were not really easy for the 18-year-old.

Adol was on the road in the city all the time so she helped Dogi and the others out in the tavern as a waitress.

She had been in Balduq for two weeks now and the heavy burden in her heart was no less.

Liliana got along very well with Dogi, Yufa and Chante.

Yufa often talked about her fiancé and her siblings.

Chante was the best friend of all women, as it seemed.

As the three sat at the table together in the evening, after the guests had all gone, they talked and got to know each other better.

Chante's advice was the best, he had already gained so much experience in his life that he always stood by his friends with advice and action.

Yufa was also very lovable and helpful. Both had taken the redhead into their hearts.

Sitting with a hot drink, they asked Liliana about her home and her family.

"Well... you already know most of it. My family isn't as big as yours, Yufa," she said laughing.

"Size is not decisive! But that you are all there for each other," she said with a wink.

Liliana strengthened the grip around her cup and stared into her hot tea.

Of course Chante's reaction didn't last and he gently stroked her back.

"You know...", he began, "that you can talk to us, Lili-chan. If something oppresses you then speak to it, dear.

She timidly looked at the older one and hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"You know... earlier my brother and I were inseparable... but now he is totally rejecting to me..."

The redhead sighed softly.

"I understand that all the adventures have changed and shaped him, but in his letters he was so cordial. He wrote me so lovingly about his adventures and now that we can look each other in the eye again after all these years..."

Liliana just couldn't finish the sentence because the first tears were running down her cheeks.

"my brother is the most important thing to me. When nobody understood me..he did. He was always there for me. And now ... he didn't even ask me about our father. Then how is he, whether he is healthy or why I came..."

Yufa took Lilianas hands into hers and smiled gently at her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. May I ask why you came to Balduq?

The one mentioned nodded.

"I have heard that Adol is in prison and was worried. I wanted to help him. Our father was sceptical at the beginning but he noticed that he could not stop me. So he supported me and prepared me for the dangers of the journey. He took me to the port and bought me a ship ticket. He is the dearest person in the world".

"I believe you immediately. What about your mother? I'm sure she's worried, too."

"My mother died when I was very young, Yufa. I was five years old.

"Oh... I'm sorry, dear."

Liliana shook her head.

"No, it's okay. You know, since I can remember, Adol wanted to go on adventure. Every now and then travellers came by and told me about their experiences. Our father was also an adventurer in former times and told us about his. Adol is like him".

A sob left her throat.

"I miss him. I miss him so much and it hurts so much that he's so distant."

Yufa and Chante didn't hesitate long and took the younger one in their arms and pressed her tight.

"You are not alone, little one. We are here with you trying to be your little family in Balduq. To me you are like a little sister to Lili-Chan," Chante said and Yufa agreed with him.

Liliana laughed gratefully even when her tears, which were now tears of joy, did not want to stop flowing down her cheeks.

"Thank you very much, you two. You don't know what this means to me. In our village I have no real friends..."

Then they pressed the two older ones even harder.

"Now you have us! We are now your family!

"You two are so sweet. Really!

After the small collapse the three talked a little bit about everything until the redhead got a funny feeling.

For a moment she felt observed and briefly looked out of the window.

Shortly afterwards she stood up and went to the door. Yufa and Chante looked after her questioningly.

"I just want to get some fresh air. I'll be right back."

So she went out into the cool autumn night.

For a short moment Liliana regretted not putting on a jacket. Reflexively she rubbed herself over her arms to keep warm as she wore only a short sleeved dress which went up to her knees.

The gentle wind blew around Liliana's hair and upset her. As always she wore her long shaggles open.

She couldn't let go of the familiar feeling, so she decided to take a few steps.

Down the stairs to the street.

The night sky was clear, there were no clouds to see only the stars.

Again a sighed left her throat and the red-haired one leaned against the wall.

The words of the two have built them up but the deep grief had not healed or soothed with it.

Unconsciously, Liliana reached for her chain, which she wore around her neck.

At that moment she wished she had stayed at home in her village. She had always been an introverted person, it was hard for her to approach new people and talk to them. She found working as a waitress a very good exercise even though she had to jump over her shadow every day.

Yufa helped her with everything, as did Chante.

But it wasn't the same.

She loved them both, she loved them like her own family, but it wasn't the same.

Liliana didn't know how long she stared into the sky and thought. But she knew that Adol hadn't come home that night.


	4. Chapter 3 - Bound

The starry night sky under which he stood, how long he had longed to be able to look at it again.

His legs carried him to a house in a small back alley, a tavern.

A quick look through the window told him that the guests had already left, only three people were left at one table. A man, a woman and a young girl with red hair. They resembled his own hair.

He stopped for a moment longer than the girl turned her head towards her. Frightened, he hid in the dark shadow of the house.

A short time later the young girl left the house and looked around for a moment. The blue stone on her chain shone in the moonlight, her long hair blowing in the wind. For a short moment he hesitated to go to her.

His heart became heavy.

So many questions gathered in his head, why was there a wanted poster of him even though he had been in prison the whole time?

Was there a doppelganger? He had already made the assumption and it wouldn't be the first time someone had copied someone.

He sighed and reached for his own necklace.

It would be too dangerous to go to her and talk to her. The red-haired one decided to watch the younger one from a distance and wait until she would go back to the tavern.

After a while it got too cold for the younger one and she went back into the house. The redhead could see that she was sad and depressed. He knew this expression all too well. How he would like to go to her and tell her that everything was fine, that everything would be fine again but instead he stayed in the dark.

The feeling that Liliana was being observed did not let up, not even after she was back in the tavern again.

Worried, Yufa came towards her with a blanket.

"You are half frozen. You really could have put on a jacket."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

The redhead saw the scene as he looked through the window one last time.

He also saw that Dogi came along and a feeling of relief spread throughout him, knowing that his little sister was in good hands.

Slowly he made his way back to the market place, but he didn't get far because a moment later he felt a thud and everything around him became dark.

The next morning Liliana woke up with a scream. The cold sweat of the last night stuck to her body.

Trembling, she looked at her hands and didn't notice that anyone had taken her in their arms.

Shocked, she flinched and turned her head to look into the person's face.

"Is everything okay," the black-haired one asked.

On the bed sat her brother, dressed as always with his wig on his head.

The person in question shook her head slightly and sat up in a slightly more comfortable sitting position.

"Yes, everything's okay. I just had a nightmare. That's not too bad..."

Skeptically the older one looked at her face.

"You have nightmares quite often."

That wasn't a question but a statement and both knew that too.

Liliana looked at her still trembling hands.

Adol gently stroked her back and held her for a while.

"Hey... I think I need to apologize to you. I hurt you and I didn't notice."

The redhead looked questioningly at her brother as he drove through her long hair.

"You came all the way over here to make sure I was okay. And I pushed you away. That was not my intention. I didn't want to reject you. I'm sorry."

Smiling, the younger one put her head on her brother's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It's okay.

Before they could say anything, Dogi stormed into their bedroom and looked at the young girl in horror.

"I heard a scream, what happened," he said.

"Just a nightmare, Dogi. Nothing tragic," Liliana replied with a smile.

The tall man walked up to the siblings and knelt down in front of the bed.

"You are pale," he said.

"But I am always pale.

"Not so pale. Not that you get sick," said the older one, holding his hand to her forehead.

"Anyway, you don't have a fever.

With it he stood up and turned to go. When Dogi opened the door

he turned smiling again to the two siblings.

"Breakfast is ready, you two. You shouldn't wait too long."

With that he disappeared from the room and the creaking wooden door fell back into the lock.

"Are you sure everything's okay," Adol continued.

"Yes, I calmed down. Thank you.

" All right. Then let's have dinner."

The black-haired guy stood up and helped his sister out of bed.

She tied her hair together quickly.

After breakfast she would take a shower before she went to work.

She had agreed with Yufa to stroll a little through the city.

After breakfast and a shower, they went out the door. Adol and Kilysha had decided to accompany them.

The four of them walked through Balduq and the youngest told a lot about her family and her few friends.

It wasn't hard to overlook that Kilysha was very attached to Adol, she didn't leave his side, something Liliana didn't quite like, but she swallowed her jealousy aside and concentrated on Yufa.

After some time, the redhead stopped abruptly and distorted her face painfully.

Her brother immediately turned to her and squatted down towards her.

"Liliana, what's wrong?"

"I... can... not... breathe... It... It... hurts...", she brought out under pain.

Yufa and Adol helped her up and put her on the small wall at the side.

Liliana bent and clawed her hands to her chest, close to her heart.

She tried to suppress the pain but it didn't work.

Yufa tried to calm her down without success. A few minutes later Liliana fell to her side and lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 4 - Pain

When Liliana woke up, a woman dressed in black sat by her bed. Immediately she noticed the many scars and protests.

"You are awake, good."

Carefully the redhead straightened up.

"What happened," she asked.

"You passed out in the city. The others said you suddenly had a stabbing pain in your chest.

Is that more common?"

The person addressed shook her head.

"That never happened before," she answered honestly, "May I ask who you are?

"My name is Aprillis. I work together with your brother".

"I see. Where is Adol right now?"

"He's investigating something outside the city and asked me to take care of you."

The next moment Yufa came into the room with a tray in her hand. On it stood a bowl of soup and a cup of tea.

Relief was reflected in her eyes. She placed the tray on the shelf and stood next to Aprillis.

"You scared the shit out of us, Lili."

"Sorry. That was not planned. Hey Yufa would you go for a walk with me? I'd like to see what it looks like outside the city, who knows I'll be here long".

"Gladly. But first you eat your soup," she said and looked at Aprillis, "You'll let us know if anything happens, right?

The black-haired one nodded and got up. When she opened the room door, she looked again at the red-haired one.

"The bond that connects you cannot be broken by anything and anyone," she said before she disappeared, leaving both Liliana and Yufa questioningly behind.

The redhead grabbed the tray and ate her soup.

Afterwards both went for a walk in front of Balduq. They headed for the forest and talked about everything on their way there.

Liliana already knew about the double life of her mates.

"Why can't I get rid of the feeling that something is bothering you," Yufa remarked.

"You might be right with your guess," said the interviewee and walked a little faster.

The path went steeply up and asked a wonderful looks.

The younger one tried to take all given impressions and remember everything.

For a moment she forgot everything around her, let the wind blow through her hair and her white and purple dress.

From her point of view you could see the castle town perfectly as well as the river and the fields. It looked like it was painted.

"It looks so peaceful."

"Unfortunately, it's not..." Yufa quietly added.

"I know. You fight hard for peace. Even if I don't know what you're fighting for..."

"It is better if you don't know too much. Then you are safe.

Sadly the red-haired one looked to the ground and was about to open her mouth to answer something when she heard an ominous growl. Hastily she turned around and saw the huge monster standing in front of them.

Reflexively Liliana grabbed her bow and aimed at the evil creature.

Yufa turned into her monster form and also attacked.

When the monster swerved to attack the red-haired one, she skilfully dodged.

When Liliana shot down her arrow, the monster just knocked it aside.

"I can't find a weak spot," she called to Yufa.

The now pink one concentrated her strength to smash the monster's tank with her hammer.

"Valkyrie Hammer," she screamed.

The monster then stammered a few steps back before growling louder than before and reaching out again in Liliana's direction.

It swerved in the wrong direction and stood exactly on the surface that was smashed by him. The redhead didn't make it to safety in time and slipped down the rock face. Her knees and arms were scratched, she held on to a crevice with all her strength.

As she looked down, she discovered more hungry monsters just waiting for her to fall.

"Yufa!" screamed Kilysha, who ran to her together with Jules and Anemone to support her.

Adol and Credo didn't wait long and six of them took care of the huge monster.

"Ah!", it sounded and Adol immediately began to hear. He turned to the ledge and saw his sister struggling to hold on to the ledge.

"Can you manage without me?" asked the Red King and Hawk only answered with a laugh: "Easy!

The redhead jumped to the nearest ledge, at which moment the rock cracked and Liliana was hanging from it and it slipped slightly.

Adol leaned a little forward, held on to the wall with his right hand and stretched out his left hand to his sister.

The fighting sounds from above could not be overheard.

Liliana hesitantly grabbed her brother's clawing hand, at which moment the rock she was holding on to gave way and she fell. Adol held her fast enough and slowly pulled her up. The younger one helped by pulling herself up the rock face with her last strength.

When she finally arrived on Adols rock she breathed heavily. Her face was the same colour as her hair, the trembling didn't leave her whole body.

Without hesitation, the red king pressed the younger one firmly to himself.

"Hold on tight!"

Liliana obeyed and without further warning, Adol used his Crimson Line skill to get to a safe place.

At that very moment, the monster growled again because it was dead.

Adol jumped on the ground with Liliana on his arm, to the others.

Yufa fell around her neck.

"Are you all right? Are you all right?"

The pink one looked at her little friend.

"Yes. Except for the shock and a few scratches, everything's okay."

"It's dangerous to be so careless, Yufa!" Hawk teased her.

"It was my fault. I tried to avoid it and wasn't fast enough. Yufa is not to blame".

"What were you doing out here?" Anemone asked.

Yufa rubbed the back of her head with her free hand.

"Ah... we just wanted to go for a walk. We hadn't expected a monster so close to the road. Whatever... we should go back to the city."

All agreed to this suggestion and together they went back to the tavern. There arrived Chante was horrified how picked up his little princess looked.

Lilianas dress and her leggings were torn open and completely broken. Her knees and arms scraped from the rock face, she had dirt and blood on her clothes, arms, legs and face, her hair a little tousled too.

Of all the people in the group, she looked the worst.

But they didn't have much time to rest, because shortly after their arrival Aprillis entered the building to fetch Adol and the others.

Liliana put her hand on Adol's arm and wished him well, then he gently squeezed her hand and smiled.

When the seven left the tavern, the redheaded one went down and stood under the shower. She tried to scrub all the dirt and blood off her body.

Then she put on a new cream dress with white lace and brown leggings. The sleeves went up to her elbow.

Over it she pulled a green vest.

As she walked from the bathroom to the shared bedroom, she put her dress on the coffee table on the way. In the bedroom she combed her hair through and then tied it to two plaits.

From the cupboard she picked up a small sewing kit, in the common room she sat down on the couch and tried to repair her dress.

After a few hours Dogi also came down and gave her some company. He put his beer mug on the table and sat opposite the girl.

"Now you don't look so bad anymore."

"Thank you, Dogi. The whole thing wasn't planned that way either," Liliana started and stopped her work for a moment.

"My bow also broke. I have to see if I can get a new one until I go home."

"Why don't you ask if someone can make you one here? That's cheaper than buying one and usually the homemade ones are better too."

Liliana thought for a moment.

"Yes you are probably right. I'll ask the others tomorrow."

In the meantime, Hawk, Doll, Adol, White Cat, Renegade and Raging Bull were on their way to their new destination. They started a new attempt to break into the prison in Balduq. This time they tried an underground tunnel outside the city.

The group was not particularly surprised that the tunnel network was being extended so far and they wondered how many secrets were really behind the prison city.

The path did not remain without a fight, they encountered machines, goblins, gnomes and other strange creatures. But the group also encountered many traps. After a while Kilysha snorted: "Can we take a short break? This running away from these security machines has put me out of my mind."

"Okay, let's take a little rest," Adol said.

The others nodded and rested.

Yufa noticed that the red king was avoiding her and more or less ignoring her. The mood between the two was quite depressed.

"Hey... Adol..."

With an annoyed look he looked at the woman with the pink hair.

"I have the feeling that you are avoiding me..." she continued. So quiet that the others can't hear her. Both stood a little apart from the group.

But the red-haired one remained silent and turned his gaze away from Yufa.

"Is it because of this afternoon? I'm sorry..."

"Yufa... Let's not talk about it," Adol cut her the word off, his voice is stern.

"Let's go on," Hawk said and everyone followed.

More hours passed until the group had made it to prison.

"It's so quiet..." Renegade noted and Doll used her third eye.

"This way," she said and went ahead.

Together they walked through a long, grey hallway. This unpleasant silence increased the tension of the group. They all expected an ambush and were ready to smash it.

At the end of the corridor there was a door, they carefully opened it and entered the room.

There they were already expected by Chatelard.

They suspected that he was up to no good.

"Like moths to the light..." said the blue-haired knight in an arrogant voice.

"...it was very predictable that you would come. What were you hoping for?"

Before one of the six could answer Aprillis entered the room and stood before you group.

She looked at Chatelard with a serious look.

"Ah... Aprillis. How beautiful that you do us the honour! Do you know your interference now has an end..."

The knight rose from his chair and walked with dangerous steps towards the woman dressed in black.

Quick as a flash, the black-haired woman pointed her pistol at the blue-haired one, but before she knew it, she had his sword in her stomach.

Everything went so fast and none of her friends could react in time.

Chatelard drew his sword from April's body and it fell to the ground.

Adol reacted first and squatted next to her. He took her head on his arm.

"Aprillis..."

She was too weak to answer.

"We will continue your fight. I promised you," he said quietly and the young woman closed her eyes with a smile. She had stopped breathing and everyone in the room knew that her heart had stopped beating.

A moment later the Red King grabbed his head with one hand. He could still hear his friends calling for him, but the next thing that came over him was darkness.


	6. Chapter 5 - Truth

The hours passed in the tavern. Liliana was still mending her dress while Dogi was emptying the third beer mug.

They talked and got to know each other better.

"You know, Liliana, if you weren't the little sister of my best friend I would ask you for a date... but your brother would kill me if I did."

The redhead giggled at his statement.

"You drank too much, Dogi."

"I'm serious," he said laughing.

A moment later the front door of the tavern slammed and everyone in the house flinched. Liliana put her dress aside and ran up the stairs, Dogi staggered afterwards.

What the redhead saw froze her veins.

Hawk carried her unconscious brother on her arm. Without standing in his way, she took a few steps back and let the violet-haired one by, where he went to the rooms and laid Adol in his bed.

"What happened?" Liliana asked panically, noticing the sad looks of the others.

Hastily she ran towards the group.

"What happened? Yufa?

The person she was talking to just shook her head.

"Aprillis was murdered... by Chatelard. Shortly afterwards, Adol lost consciousness."

Horrified, it was written on Liliana's face.

"Are you hurt? Do you need anything," she asked calmly.

Everyone shook their heads and the group began to dissolve slowly, everyone went home.

Conscious of her duty, Liliana sat down at Adol's bed and watched over him all night.

At some point her eyes became heavy and she put her head on her arms which lay on the mattress and fell asleep.

When she heard the rustling of the blanket she opened her eyes and turned her head so that she could look into her brother's face.

"You're awake," she said and straightened up.

"How are you? Does anything hurt?"

The older one shook his head.

"Did you lie here all night?" he asked.

"Yes... I was worried. Unfortunately I fell asleep sometime."

"After what happened yesterday I was surprised that you were awake half the night anyway."

"That's what you do for the family," Liliana said with a smile.

"Adol! You're awake" a shrieking voice sounded and the next moment Kilysha fell around the neck of the red-haired swordsman.

Liliana stepped back a few steps and let the younger one go. A moment later the room filled up, the others entered the room.

"We tried to get new information about Chatelard, but unfortunately without success."

Adol immediately became sensitive and got out of bed.

"And if we look for the relatives of Aprillis? We have to get information," he said.

"Okay then we search the whole city," Yufa agreed.

Without another word the six left the tavern and split up in the city.

Adols first stop was the cathedral, Kilysha listened to the market, Yufa at the harbour, Jules in the noble district, Anemone in the working-class district and Credo with the knights.

After about five hours everyone met at the big fountain in the center of the city and talked about the new information.

The group came to the conclusion that there was a secret way under the Colosseum.

They quickly made their way there and ran along the dark and sinister path only to come out in a blue glowing dungeon.

"But I hadn't imagined that here at the end of the tunnel...", squeaked Kilysha.

Over the entire room various vessels filled with a blue liquid extended. As they penetrated deeper, the group encountered grotesque life forms, including dinosaurs.

At some point they stood in front of a cell in which a middle-aged woman was held prisoner. Adol already had the pleasure with her, her name was Ingrid.

"You..." she said.

"Why are you being held here," Doll asked.

"I don't know. The knights kidnapped some people from the city and brought them here," she replied honestly.

"What there are more here?" Yufa asked in horror and the brown-haired one nodded.

Hawk cracked the lock and freed Ingrid.

"We must free the others," Kilysha said and the group said goodbye to Ingrid.

They ran hastily along the corridor until they came to a crossroads.

First they decided to leave for the left one, Hawk kicks in the huge door and behind in the room there were more prisoners.

One of them was Yufa fiancé.

Here, too, the blonde cracked the lock and freed the inmates.

Yufa's fiancé stopped in front of the group and told us: "There must be more citizens in any room", then he looked at Kilysha, "your sister Carla was kidnapped as well as your new friend Liliana, Yufa".

Then the red king clenched his fists.

"They planned it all... only Chatelard can be behind it," said the pinkhaired one.

Quickly the six ran back and followed the other way.

It didn't take them long to find the other prisoners.

This time Renegade smashed the castle with his magic and Kilysha ran immediately to her big sister. Liliana immediately ran into her brother's arms and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Carla, you're fine," sobbed the white cat.

"Don't worry, we weren't hurt. It's all just shock."

The other inhabitants of the city were already on their way out, to freedom.

Liliana continued to cling to her older brother, who had already wrapped his arms around her in a protective way.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No. But I was very afraid.

"I know. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I am there.

Yufa approached the two Christian siblings.

"We have to stop Chatelard," she said.

The red king released the embrace and saw down to the redhead.

"Go back to the tavern, together with Carla," he said decisively.

"No. Adol I will wait for you here. I will not go back alone!"

"Okay... we'll hurry and then pick you up again."

Liliana nodded and the group went on. Arrived in the cave of the lion happened the inevitable. Adol saw himself in one of the vessels. Kilysha was shocked.

"Adol! That's you!"

"That is correct..." a voice sounded, "That is the true Adol. Your red king is only a homunculus."

In front of the group, Chatelard appeared with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Actually, you're all nothing but homunculus. Created by Roswitha after the original of her friends who lived 500 years ago."

"The... " Shocked, Yufa looked at the picture hanging on the wall.

They were all there, except Adol and Anemone. Hawk was the first to attack Chatelard, Doll and Renegade followed. Shortly thereafter it developed into a hot battle.

For Liliana time stopped at that moment, she sat on the floor leaning against a wall. She had drawn her knees to herself and embraced them with her arms. Her abrasions were still clearly visible. But at that moment she didn't care, the only thing she cared about was her brother and her friends.

The six friends had seen Chatelard by now. Another unknown voice resounded in the room and the blue-haired knight began to glow in a green light.

"That can't be... I was the whole time over... also only one..Homunculus.", he stammered.

Another person appeared, a stranger but he introduced himself quite fast. He had worked together with Roswitha on the homunculus. Doll recognized him immediately and called him father. Hotheaded as Hawk was, he attacked again but was immediately repulsed.

"I have achieved my goal and no more use for you. Farewell... red king," were his last words before he disappeared.

The group looked at each other and decided to go back. Halfway they found Liliana staring at the floor. When she heard the footsteps of her friends she looked up and her brother smiled. The next moment he went to the ground and also began to glow in an ominous green light.

"Just like Chatelard," Kilysha said. Liliana stormed to her brother.

"What about him? What happened," she asked in panic. Tears filled her eyes.

"Quickly bring him in," a woman screamed and the big door opposite opened.

In the door stood Aprillis, but without her prostheses. Hawk and Yufa carried the unconscious swordsman into the room and laid him on the big table.

"Can you save him?" Kilysha asked.

"I do my best. Please wait outside," said Aprillis and

Yufa grabbed Liliana gently by the arm and pulled her out. While everyone waited outside, the pink hairy one clarified the younger one.

"So that was... they have... oh my God...", shocked, the red-haired one held her hands in front of her mouth.

She realized that people in town were experimenting with her brother, that 'Adol' wasn't her brother and probably didn't even know her. That would explain why he was so dismissive at first. Why he had avoided her and avoided her.

Two voices from the next room resounded quietly and Liliana recognized them immediately. Without hesitation she opened the door and stayed there for a moment. The redheaded swordsman on the table looked to the door and saw the young girl with tears in her face.

"Adol," she shouted and stormed towards him, embracing him so that he almost lost his balance.

"Don't be so hasty, sis."

Adol stammered and held her small back with one hand and stroked the back of her head with the other. Liliana's tears flowed down her cheeks, she sobbed heavily.

"I thought I would lose you! I thought I would never see you again!"

The others also entered the room. Kilysha looked depressed to the side because that was no longer her Adol. Doll was the first to speak.

"Well... it's nice to meet you now would be the right choice of words..."

The adventurer looked up and replied: "I remember you. I promised to continue this fight and keep the memories."

"I understand..." Kilysha said depressed.

"Adol..." Liliana began and loosened the embrace a little, "Dogi told me yesterday you'd kill him if he made a move on me."

"That's an understatement," said the red-haired dry and his sister giggled.

"Still the overprotective big brother."

"Does Dad know you're here?"

Liliana nodded.

"Yes. He also gave me something for you and I wrote him right after I arrived in Balduq. It wasn't so hard to persuade him to come here, but I promised him I'd go home as soon as you left town."

A clearing of the throat interrupted the two brothers and sisters and was torn from their conversation.

"I really hate to interrupt your reunion," Aprillis began, "but I owe you some explanations."

Liliana took a few steps back and made room for her brother so that he could stand next to her.

"We the homunculus, were created by Zora," Aprillis began.

Credo cut off her word: "Who is this guy anyway? It looks like you know him."

The black-haired one closed her eyes for a moment.

"This person... no Alchemist Zora is... that's a very long story. 500 years ago there was a terrible war between the gods. They create monsters to kill people. The war lasted over a hundred years. But Zora managed to end this war with the help of inhuman magic. I went back to my hometown but for a long time it didn't hold me there. Years later I went to Zora and did research with him. I put my heart into studying alchemy. I forgot to eat, to sleep and researched the homunculus uninterruptedly. To create a homunculus you need human resources which serve as materials. This means that if a warrior gets hurt or dies he can be replaced without any problems. These warriors should protect the inhabitants of Balduq from the monsters, which are still doing their mischief. 15 years ago, after we created you, Zora disappeared without a trace. The previous warriors were too exhausted, they were still too young to fight, so I gave them into the care of the humans. There was no other way, I had to leave them to the people of the city," Aprillis explained.

"What did Zora do in that time," Yufa asked.

"His 'last study'... I don't know what he was working on."

Now Kilysha had his say.

"I now understand how we... and you came into being, but what about Adol?"

"Adol was very interesting for Zora, a young adventurer who wanted to see unknown things and existences with a thirst for knowledge. I wouldn't be surprised if you've crossed Zora's path before."

"Maybe..." Adol replied thoughtfully.

"There is no doubt that Zora will activate his 'last study' in a few days. At the end of the week there will be the Victory Feast, which is the perfect opportunity for an attack. We must be prepared."

"Well, then we'd better go back to the tavern and discuss everything else," Jules suggested, and everyone present nodded.

Arrived at the tavern, Aprillis sat with Yufa and the rest at the large round table and discussed the last details. Together they made a plan to stop Zora.  
In the meantime Liliana helped Chante in the bar. Hard at work without thinking about what was going on that day, she served one guest after the other. After some time, for the red-haired waitress it seemed like five minutes, Yufa laid her hand on her shoulder. The younger one turned to her questioningly.

"How's your injury?" she asked with a sad smile on her face.

"Quite well. It doesn't hurt so much anymore. Don't worry, Yufa. I didn't pay attention and reacted too slowly. You are not the one to blame."

"Nevertheless... the others would not have come in time... I am sorry Lili".

The red-haired one smiled gently and pressed her friend.

"As you said, we are like family. I'm still in one piece and nothing happened to you either".

Yufa released the embrace and looked at the younger one. Liliana had a few scratches on her face, her forearms were completely scratched on the inside, her upper arms were covered by her sleeves, as were her legs by the leggings.

"Are you going home now," asked the redhead and Yufa nodded with a smile.

"We'll see you tomorrow, sleep well and take care of yourself," Liliana said to her.

"You too, Lili."

As Yufa walked through the door the younger one waved goodbye and then turned to Chante.

"As it looks, we can soon close for today, Lili-Chan," he said in his usual tone.

The one I mentioned let the gaze wander through the bar, most of the guests have already left.

"Yes, it looks like it. I think Kilysha and the others are still downstairs. I am curious how long they will stay".

"The most important question is, how long are you going to stay, my dear?"

Liliana shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I promised my father I would leave Balduq as soon as my brother left. And I am very responsible, I keep my promise."

The redheaded one sat on the bar stool opposite Chante. "I never doubted that, little lady."

Both began to laugh. In the meantime Kilysha and Jules had left the bar. Then Credo and the rest of the friends went home. Anemone always stayed, because she was not a human but a doll, mostly she sat in the common room on the cupboard. After the last guests had left, Chante also prepared for his well-deserved evening.

"You will stay for the festival, won't you, Lili-Chan?"

"I strongly assume so. I know nothing more than our village festival, from home. And I usually don't stay there long."

"Why not? You are young and young people should celebrate."

"Well... I'm not a big fan of alcohol. I've seen what that can do to people. And as I said, I can't do anything with most of them. I don't really have friends at my age and I don't spend time with people of the same age. They think I'm funny because I prefer to sit at home and read a book..."

"Hm... this village life I imagine quite boring..." Chante admitted and the redhead laughed.

"It's really not as exciting as life here in Balduq."

The older one stretched out and then looked down at the younger one.

"As much as I would like to talk to you, my dear, but my bed calls. It was a long day. Sleep well, my little lady," he said with a wink and a charming smile on his face.

"You too Chante. Come home well".

The bar manager threw another kiss hand at the red-haired one and then left the bar while she waved.

"Liliana, can we talk?" a voice rang out behind her and the person she was talking to turned in that direction.

She nodded while Adol approached her and then sat next to her.

"Did I do something wrong? You seem so serious..." she said uncertainly.

"What? No! No, you really didn't."

"Well, that reassures me." Liliana gave her relief.

"Not much has changed at home," he asked and the younger redhead shook her head.

"No, still the same idiots. I don't have so much to do with the others. Daddy is also doing well. "

Adol hummed in agreement.

"Yes, I believe that too well. Why did you come to Balduq?"

"Oh... eh... I was worried. I heard rumors that you were in prison and that kept me so busy that I had nightmares every night. Dad also noticed that of course, you know how he is, and I told him that I can't just sit at home and wait. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Adol smiled gently, "I think you're the sweetest sister in the world."

Shocked, Liliana looked at her brother. "Why?

"You worry too much."

"That wasn't the only reason... to be honest it was more of a pretext. I wanted to see you again. I missed you so much and I didn't feel comfortable in our village anymore and didn't understand at all. I thought if I could spend a little time with you after such a long time it would help me a lot".

"I missed you too, sister. I'm sorry that you have to experience the whole thing here."

"All right, at least it won't get boring. Dogi also told me that you have been in prison before!

Adol sighed annoyed and twisted his eyes.

"He can't even keep his mouth shut..."

"He was quite drunk," Liliana replied.

"No wonder he talks too much. Yes, it's true I've been in prison several times before, but most of the time it was misunderstandings. People always don't want to believe me that I'm just passing through, they always think something bad."

"Why?

"Don't ask me."

"Maybe it is your red hair, my dear brother!"

"That it will be," Adol replied amusingly."

The two talked for quite a while in the evening and caught up a few days and years ago.

It was refreshing to hear both laughing.


End file.
